Hermandad
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: Harry despierta el interes de la madre noche y sithis por lo que la noche del ataque a su familia es llevado por lucien lachance para que se una la hermandad oscura que le deparara el futuro a harry como miembro de esta singular familia? AU harryx?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo-Orígenes Oscuros**

La noche era fría y brumosa en el valle del Godric, aunque lo más extraño e inquietante era la luna que poseía un tinte rojizo como si hubiera sido manchada con sangre, aunque eso no le importaba a la oscura figura que corría a toda velocidad hacia el este, uno se preguntaría porque nadie se a fijado en aquel extraño personaje, pero en esta época de guerra era mejor mantenerse a resguardo en la seguridad del hogar junto a la familia, este hombre que va hacia su destino a toda velocidad lo sabe mejor que nadie, ya que si algo habría aprendido lucien lachance en todos sus años al servicio de Sithis y la Madre Noche como miembro de la hermandad oscura era a reconocer el miedo y en este país, el miedo impregnaba el aire tan fuertemente que prácticamente se podía saborear y eso era algo particularmente agradable para él, este pensamiento provoco que una suave sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, para prácticamente al instante desaparecer y que el volviera a su semblante serio, ya que no podía permitirse distracciones en esta delicada misión encargada a él, uno de los portavoces de la mano negra por la mismísima madre noche asi que dejo sus divagaciones y apuro el paso internándose en la oscuridad.

/

En la casa de los Potter la escena era devastadora, prácticamente todas las ventanas estaban rotas y en el interior de la misma, la situación no era más esperanzadora ya que estaba totalmente destruida y en las escaleras estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, este era James Potter que murió tratando de detener al mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, Lord Voldemort, este se encontraba en una habitación el primer piso de la casa y estaba apuntando con su varita a una mujer que estaba protegiendo a alguien más exactamente a un bebe, él le dijo tranquilamente y sin dejar de apuntarla con su varita.

-_**Apartate mujer no eh venido a matarte a ti si no a el.- **_dijo señalando con su vista al bebe que reposaba en la cuna tras la mujer.

-_**¡No dejare que lastimes a Harry, Primero tendrás que matarme monstruo!**_-Le dijo La mujer, esta era Lily Potter y era la madre del bebe que estaba a sus espaldas, el niño de la profecía, Harry Potter.

-_**Que así sea- **_dijo fríamente voldemort pero al instante recordó la petición de Severus reconsidera su plan original, así que apunta a Lily y pronuncia la maldición.-_**Crucio**_-La maldición impacta de lleno en ella y la potencia con la que fue lanzada la deja semi-inconsciente.-_**Bueno, un obstáculo menos, y ahora vamos a terminar con esto.-**_Dijo fríamente el mago para luego apuntar al bebe en la cuna y pronunciar la maldición asesina_**-Avada kedavra.-**_un rayo verde sale de la varita de su varita e impacta en la frente del pequeño Harry, pero algo extraño ocurre la maldición apenas golpea la frente del pequeño se detiene para prácticamente al instante rebotar y darle de lleno a voldemort destruyendo asi su cuerpo.

/

Este ultimo evento fue visto por lucien el cual estaba maravillado por lo que acababa de presenciar, el poder y potencial de ese pequeño niño era inmenso, grande que sin duda se podría convertir en un miembro importante y poderoso de la hermandad oscura, inclusive tenía grandes posibilidades de volverse oyente con el entrenamiento adecuado, ante esos pensamientos no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios y pensase -._Tan joven, tan mortal, ya veo porque la madre noche y el padre terror están tan interesados en ti mi joven amigo.-_ A sí que tras terminar de pensar se puso en marcha ya que el tiempo era poco entro en la casa y llega a la habitación de Harry y tras agarrarlo le dice_**.-Bienvenido a tu nueva familia querido hermano, ahora vallamos a tu nuevo hogar ya que el tiempo es un lujo del que lamentablemente no poseemos ahora asi que volvamos al santuario para que inicies tu nueva vida como miembro de la hermandad oscura al servicio de Sithis y la madre noche.-**_tras decir eso rompe la ventana de la habitación y salta a la calle y desaparece con el pequeño en la negrura de la noche.

/

Aunque ignorado por Lucien, la madre de Harry estaba viva y consciente a duras penas por lo que pudo ver y oír todo lo que paso eso le provoco una tristeza tan grande que empezó a derramar lagrimas y un solo pensamiento desesperado se repetía en su mente antes de perder el conocimiento_.-Mi hijo, se han llevado a mi hijo.-_

/

Y corte.

Bueno este es mi primer intento de fanfic a sí que no se repriman de las criticas tanto constructivas como destructivas ya que un fic mejora su calidad si los lectores dicen que cosas le parecieron buenas y que se debe mejorar para aumentar la calidad del fic, aunque he de admitir que este fue el intento que mas me convenció, ahora de seguro se estarán preguntando porque un crossover de Harry potter con oblivion pues es fácil son unos de mis libros y juegos favoritos a sí que decidí escribir sobre ellos, ahora sobre la cuestión de porque porque Harry fue tomado por lucien lachance para ser convertido en un asesino de la hermandad oscura las razones son simples, 1ro es mi gremio favorito y segundo Harry posee un talento latente que llamo la atencion de sithis y la madre noche, y sobre las parejas tengo 4 opciones a si que decidan ustedes amigos mios:

Harry x Hermione

Harry x Pansy

Harry x Lily Potter

Harry x Harem

Como Adelanto les dejo el nombre del proximo capitulo

**El inicio**


	2. El Inicio

**Capitulo 01-El inicio**

El santuario del a hermandad oscura en cheydinhal era un lugar oscura siniestro donde no entraba la luz del sol, su fachada era una vieja casa abandonada en prácticamente el centro de la ciudad, era increíble pensar que alguien pudiese considerar un lugar asi como su hogar pero los miembros de la hermandad oscura eran todo menos gente ordinaria eran expertos asesinos a las ordenes de la madre noche y su siniestro dios el padre terror sithis, dentro de este santuario se hallaba Lucien Lachance quien se hallaba esperando en la sala principal de dicho santuario acompañado por los dos miembros de la hermandad encargados de su funcionamiento, Vicente Valtieri un vampiro de más de 300 años de los cuales 200 a estado como miembro de la familia, y Ocheeva una argoniana entrenada por el mismísimo Lucien en el estilo escama ensombrecida, ella era la encargada del correcto funcionamiento de aquel lugar y sus responsabilidades eran tantas y variadas que iban desde la obtención de los suministros hasta darle los contratos a cada miembro de la hermandad oscura que estuvieran destacados en el santuario en aquel instante, aunque ella se los daba a los de mayor rango, los novatos y los de menor jerarquía eran responsabilidad de Valtieri, aunque el motivo por el que Lucien se encontraba allí era porque hoy iniciaba el entrenamiento de las 3 nuevas adquisiciones de la familia y pensar que el tuvo que buscarlos por los rincones más remotos de Tanriel y al otro lado del mar en el mundo exterior.-_Cinco años, que rápido pasa el tiempo, bueno ahora que empezara sus entrenamientos veremos si poseen lo necesario para pertenecer a esta familia__**.- **_reflexiono él para luego dirigirse a ocheeva._**-Mandalos a buscar Ocheeva.-**_La argoniana obedece y le dice a su hermano gemelo Taineeva._**-Ve a buscarlos hermano.-**_ y el asintiendo le dijo._**- Como digas hermana.-**_ y partió a buscarlos.

/

En los dormitorios del Santuario se encontraban tres niños de 5 años (una niña y dos niños), la niña que era una elfa oscura estaba tratado de despertar a sus dos compañeros desde hace más de media hora, hasta que al final pierde la paciencia les hecho a ambos sendas jarras de agua gritándoles._**¡DESPIERTEN YA PAR DE VAGOS!.-**_Ambos chicos despiertan de inmediato por la acción de la chica y uno de ellos, que era un nórdico de ojos azul eléctrico y pelo prácticamente blanco le dice airado.-_**¡Estás loca Kasumi, por sithis porque lo hiciste! No ves que pudiste matarnos del susto ¿no lo crees así Kirtash?-**_Dijo viendo al otro chico el cual era de piel pálida de pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada como la de un reptil le respondió con un tono entre aburrido y soñoliento_**.-Si, si lo que digas Heindall, ahora Kasumi dime porque nos despertaste de esa forma o si no le diré a M'raaj-Dar que te pusiste a aprender sus hechizos sin su consentimiento.-**_Termino de decir kirtash viendo a un Heindall ofuscado y a una Kasumi sonrojada__por la vergüenza._**-¡No fue mi culpa es solo que el muy amargado no me dejaba aprenderlos!.-**_Dijo ella apenada para luego continuar._**-Pero en fin, los he despertado porque hay una reunión y parece importante ya que Lucien está aquí.-**_termino de decir la niña para que una voz detrás de ella les dijera_**.-Y lo es mi pequeña hermana.-**_Dijo taineeva entrando al dormitorio_**.-Lucien los**_ _**requiere a los tres porque debe decirles algo importante, así que cámbiense de ropa los tres que yo los esperare afuera.-**_Termino de decir para luego retirarse, pero antes de salir Heindall le pregunto_**.-¿Qué asunto es Taineeva? Acaso algo grave a pasado en la hermandad oscura o en el santuario.-**_ A lo que el argoniano respondió sonriendo_**.-Claro que no hermano es solo que Lucien les tiene algo especial a ustedes y pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, aunque no es nada malo aunque les puedo decir esto les va a encantar.-**_ Dijo el argoniano para luego salir de la habitación_**.-¿Que creen ustedes que sea la sorpresa?.-**_Pregunto intersado Heindall_**.- yo no sé quizás sean o armas raras o encantadas.-**_Opino Kasumi esperanzada, mientras que kirtash solo dijo_**.-Sea lo que sea mejor cambiémonos rápido, ya saben cómo se pone Lucien cuando lo hacen esperar.-**_Tras decir eso a los tres les recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda ya que sabían que pasaba con los que hacían molestar a Lucien Lachance y eso era algo para nada agradable.

A los diez minutos los 3 niños estaban listos, taineeva los esperaba y solo les pregunto_**.-¿están listos niños?.-**_Los tres asintieron y el dijo_**.- Perfecto síganme ahora.-**_y así los 4 se pusieron en marcha.

/

Cuando los tres niños estuvieron delante de Lucien el empezó a hablar_**.-Como ustedes saben al nacer ustedes vinieron al mundo con dones y talentos que llamaron la atención del padre terror y la madre noche.-**_ Los tres niños asintieron y el Prosiguió_**.-Por ejemplo tu Kasumi tienes una Capacidad de resistencia y control de la magia muy por encima de los de tu pueblo, los dunmer además tu marca de nacimiento que es el ladrón te vuelve alguien rápida y mortal con el entrenamiento adecuado, ahora tu heindall.-**_ La pequeña elfa oscura se sonrojo por las palabras del portavoz y heindall solo presto atención a lo que le iban a decir_**.-Cuando naciste tu aldea fue arrasada por unos mercenarios solo dejándote a ti como superviviente, soportaste días enteros sin comida ni agua bajo el inclemente clima de skyrim, esa tenacidad y fortaleza llamaron la atención de de nuestro padre terror sithis y la madre noche y se me encomendó traerte aquí al santuario adema que al poseer la marca del guerrero tienes una fuerza excepcional inclusive entre tu gente.-**_ heindall sonrió complacido y kirtash se puso serio y presto atención intuyendo que ahora se dirigirían a él_**.- Y tu kirtash, ultimo pero no menos importante aun recuerdo cuando me encomendaron buscar al otro lado del mar en las misteriosas tierras del mundo exterior por lo que más fuiste el más difícil de encontrar, aun recuerdo como mataste a aquel hechicero haciendo que su maldición rebotara y lo destruyera solo siendo un bebe de un año además de que tu marca de la serpiente te vuelve inmune a todos los venenos y te permite producir el veneno más potente que hay y del cual solo tu tienes el antídoto.-**_ Kirtash sonrio por las palabras de lucien, pero el volvió tomar la palabra_**.- Por eso y viendo que ahora tienen 5 años es hora de que empiecen su entrenamiento para convertirse en emisarios de nuestro padre terror.-**_Termino de decir el sonriendo al ver la reacción de los tres niños, estaban sonriendo por la expectativas, sin duda no se habían equivocado la madre noche y sithis al elegirlo, estaba pensando en eso cuando kirtash levanta la mano y le pregunta_**.-Disculpa Lucien pero ¿cuándo inicia nuestro entrenamiento y quienes serán nuestros maestros?.- **_A lo que Lucien respondió_**.- Su entrenamiento iniciara a partir de mañana y los que los entrenaran serán los demás miembros del santuario, ahora si me disculpan me retiro ya que otros asuntos requieren de mi atención.-**_Dijo el para luego retirarse de allí dejando solo a los 3 niños que empezaron a comentar sobre la reciente noticia_**.-¡No es genial chicos ya estamos a punto de ser miembros de la familia en pleno derecho, ya me muero de ganas de rebanar a alguien con una claymore en nombre de sithis y la madre noche!.-**_Dijo heindall sonriendo con sadismo_**.-**_ _**Es verdad que eso suena divertido ya que yo recuerdo que Gogron siempre dice que es más divertido cuando tu victima te ve y puedes ver el miedo en sus ojos, pero yo prefiero los venenos ya que así puedo ver las caras de mis enemigos llenarse de pánico y desesperación mientras mueren lenta y dolorosamente.-**_Dijo Kirtash con una expresión psicópata en el rostro, pero entonces Kasumi intervino en la conversación_**.-Tsk, ustedes dos sun unos salvajes no ven que la mejor manera de matar a alguien es con magia, o negaran que suena divertido la idea de volar a alguien en pedazos con un hechizo de destrucción, y si no se puede así, con un arco y una flecha o una puñalada por la espalda también son efectivas y son mas sigilosas y prácticas que cargar esas burdas espadas.-**_dijo la pequeña elfa oscura con suficiencia, pero antes que los otros 2 rebatieran sus argumentos llega Vicente y les dice_**.-Todas son fantásticas ideas y sin duda se divertirán mucho al llevarlas a la práctica, pero ahora vallan a comer y a prepararse bien ya que a partir de mañana empezara su régimen de formación y deben estar en su mejor estado para ello.-**_Les dijo calmadamente el vampiro, a lo que los 3 niños se sonrojaron por la vergüenza y siguieron su consejo ya que en verdad a partir de mañana sus días se volverían muy duros y agotadores.

**/**

Mientras tanto en un apartamento en Londres Lily Evans Potter estaba leyendo el profeta en la mesa de su cocina Cuya notica más importante era la culminación del juicio de Peter petigrew y su condena a morir bajo el beso del dementor_**.-**__Deberia alegrarme por su castigo, pero no puedo__**.-**_ pero ella pero ella sabía que llenando su corazón de rabia y odio no iba a solucionar nada, porque eso no traería a la vida a James y menos recuperaría a su hijo que fue secuestrado por aquel extraño hombre vestido de negro, gracias a eso ella casi no sonreía y si no fuera por la ocasional visita de Remus o sirius no socializaría con prácticamente nadie, ya que prefería mantener su mente ocupada en su trabajo como medimaga para así no atormentarse pensando en el pasado, fue así como fijo su mirada en el talismán que siempre portaba, la joya emitía un débil resplandor verduzco lo que provoco que su semblante se alegrara un poco al tiempo que pensaba_**.-**__al menos el está bien__**.-**_Lo que provoco que recordara la noche que obtuvo ese talismán y le explicaron cómo funcionaba.

_**Flashback**_

Ella estaba en el despacho del director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore ya que el la había mandado a llamar, diciéndole que era sobre su hijo así que partió inmediatamente acompañada por Sirius y Remus, ya que desde lo que le paso a James y a Harry habían decidido no dejarla sola, asi los tres aparecieron en el despacho del anciano director del colegio magia y hechicería, la primera en hablar fue Lily_**.-Que noticias hay profesor Dumblendore, ¿acaso ya consiguieron a mi Hijo?¿donde esta? Quiero verlo.-**_ Pregunto ella desesperada, eso le partió el corazón a los 3 hombres allí presentes. Desde la muerte de James y la desaparición de Harry no había vuelto a ser la misma_**.-No, no lo hemos encontrado todavía, pero parece que no esta aquí en el Reino Unido y tampoco en Europa y los agentes de la orden del fénix repartidos alrededor del mundo no han conseguido rastro de él, lo siento Lily.-**_Dijo apesadumbrado el anciano director pero en eso pregunta Remus al ver que la noticia había dejado devastada a su amiga la cual estaba siendo consolada por sirius_**.-Pero eso no es todo verdad profesor, porque si no nos habria llamado ¿o me equivoco?.-**_Comento el licántropo esperando estar en lo correcto_**.-Efectivamente estas en lo correcto Lupin.-**_Dijo Dumblendore, para luego explicar_**.-Ya que aunque el pequeño Harry no puede ser localizado debido a que se encuentra bajo la protección de un encantamiento Fidelius o de algún otro de naturaleza similar he logrado crear este talismán.-**_Dice mostrando una joya ovalada que brillaba con un débil resplandor verde_**.-Este muestra el estado de Harry, verde significa que esta sano y salvo, amarillo que esta en una situación potencialmente riesgosa, naranja significa peligro, Rojo significa peligro mortal o agonizando y si deja de brillar es porque ha muerto y también te servirá como brújula cuando pierda la protección que posee para que puedas hallarlo.-**_Termino de decir Dumblendore.

**Fin del flashback**

Después de esa reunión Sirius le prometió que no descansaría hasta encontrarlo, mientras que Remus se quedo con ella mientras que no fuera luna llena, pero fue sacada de sus recuerdos por el sonido del timbre y por el ojo de la puerta ve que son Remus y Sirius, por lo que los deja entrar, total es mejor estar con ellos a estar sola ahogándose en su recuerdos.

/

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mar en el continente de Tanriel el emperador Uriel Septim Habia reunido al consejo de ancianos para tratar un asunto de vital importancia asi que se dispuso a hablar_**.-Caballeros los he reunido hoy aquí para tratar un asunto de vital importancia, creo que es tiempo que nos demos a conocer al mundo exterior.-**_Termino decir solemnemente mientras que el anciano emperador esperaba la discordia que sus palabras desatarían y tal como el predijo la cámara del consejo de ancianos estallo en gritos y cuestionamientos, hasta que el canciller ocato topic un anciano alto elfo el orden_**.-¡ Orden, guarden la compostura señores que de seguro el emperador tiene sus motivo para hacerlo.-**_ Dijo viendo al anciano emperador, como esperando que haya un buen motivo para tal petición a lo que el emperador asintió y procedió a hablar de nuevo_**.-Nuestro imperio a crecido y prosperado a lo largo de los siglos. Pero ahora las estrellas me han mostrado que un antiguo y poderoso mal se liberara en el mundo exterior y que si no hacemos algo para ayudarlos ahora que hay tiempo será muy tarde ya que cuando los conquiste nos arrasara a nosotros.-**_Termino de decir el emperador, a lo que los demás presentes asintieron en aprobación ya que sabían que la sangre de los septim les permite ver lo que otros no pueden ver así que aceptaron no muy conformes, fue allí cuando el canciller formulo uno pregunta más importante_**.- Y entonces su majestad ya que ese asunto esta zanjado ¿a quien enviamos como delegado diplomático?.-**_ a lo que el emperador solo sonrio y respondió_**.- Facil, a mi hijo menor Martin Septim.-**_ Concluyo el emperador sabiendo que su decisión cambiaria la historia para siempre, aunque si era para bien o para mal el lo ignoraba.

/

Y corte

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo solo puedo decir que quede un poco mas conformo con este que con el anterior ya como que le estoy agarrando el truco a esto, bueno como sea aquí se explicaron algunas cosas y se dejaron otras incognitas, y si se preguntan sobre la actitud de la madre de Harry bueno solo puedo decir esto creo que es lo que le pasaría a cualquier persona que perdiera a su familia sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo ya que no pudo evitar la muerte de james y que lucien se llevara a Harry con el, en cuanto a Harry si dicen que su personalidad es muy ooc y porque le cambie el nombre pues solo puedo que tienen razón su personalidad está muy cambiada pero deben entender que el esta siendo criado por un gremio de asesinos asi que está claro que no va a ser un angel de dios y su nombre pues es simple Lucien se lo puso y significa serpiente en alegoría a su marca de nacimiento de la serpiente y es el nombre de uno de mis personajes favoritos y por eso decidi ponerle su nombre a Harry como un tributo ya que de todos los personajes de las memorias de idhun kirtash es mi favorito , en cuanto a los 2 compañeros de Harry son dos oc que van a desempeñar un papel más o menos importante en la historia y sobre el enemigo principal bueno solo puedo decir que voldy no será el mayor de los dolores de cabeza de Harry/kirtash y compañía, y antes que se me olvide necesito un beta reader asi que el que este interesado solo debe mandarme un mensaje privado y nos pondremos de acuerdo.

Glosario:

Razas

Alto elfo: son una de las tres razas de elfos de todo tanriel se les da bien la magia a esta raza pertence el canciller ocato topic

Elfo Oscuro: Se llaman asi mismos Dunmer y suelen tener como rasgo distintivo la piel du azul oscuro o casi negra y sus ojos son rojos son la raza de Kasumi y dominan bien la magia y la espada.

Nordicos: son una raza de humanos de la regiones montañosas de Skyrim son la raza de Heindall y son muy furtes por naturaleza además de ser de piel clara y pelo rubio.

Argonianos: son una raza de hombres reptiles a esta raza pertenecen ocheeva y taineeva.

Imperiales: son la raza de humanos mas extendida de tanriel y pueden ser conseguidos por todas las regiones del continente sus rasgos son muy comune aunque por lo general suelen tener el pelo castaño y la piel bronceada a esta raza pertencen Lucien Lachance, emperador Uriel Septim y Vicente Valtieri.

Marcas de nacimiento: Son algo asi como los signos del zodiaco y cada una de estas marcas le dan ciertas habilidades a sus portadores.


	3. Capitulo 03 la pureba

**Capitulo 02: La Prueba**

En las afueras de la ciudad de Cheydinhal 3 niños de 11 años estaban reunidos esperando a su maestro, ya que según ocheeva hoy tenían su última prueba antes de ser nombrados miembros oficiales de la hermandad oscura, ya llevaban esperando tres horas cuando a su instructor cuando uno de los chicos de piel clara y pelo plateado de ojos de un color azul eléctrico dijo exasperado.-_**demonios ya llevamos 3 horas esperando cuando será que ese dichoso maestro se dignara en aparecer.-**_el iba vestido con la armadura sudario; la cual era el uniforme de los miembros de la hermandad oscura. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la base del cuello, media 1.65cm y tenía como arma una claymore que tenia apoyada en el piso_**.-Que se yo, acaso tengo cara de adivino, estúpido.- **_le dijo el otro chico fastidiado al peli plateado, este chico iba vestido con el mismo traje que heindall solo que tenia la capucha puesta y una máscara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara media 1.56cm y como armas tenía unos cuchillos arrojadizos en unos estuches especiales en su piernas y como arma principal una katana, pero aun así se podían ver algunos de sus rasgos faciales tales como su pelo negro azabache alborotado, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente y sus ojos verde esmeralda con la pupila rasgada como la de un reptil_**.- ¡Que dijiste cerebro de serpiente!.-**_le dijo el peli plateado molesto a su compañero_**.- ¿Es que aparte de estúpido eres sordo?, ja así no vas a salir de abajo heindall.-**_le dijo burlón su compañero, heindall no soporto mas las burlas y tomo la claymore, el pelo azabache solo acrecentó su sonrisa y desenvaino su katana para lanzarse al combate contra su compañero pero antes que sus espadas chocaran una bola de fuego cayó en medio de ambos combatientes separándolos, ellos voltearon a ver a la persona que lanzo la bola de fuego, ambos chicos voltearon a ver a su compañera, esta era una elfa oscura, como todos los de su raza tenía los ojos rojos su pelo negro le llegaba hasta la media espalda iba vestida con la misma armadura que sus compañeros pero con la capucha debajo de modo que no le tapaba el rostro, iba armada con un arco que llevaba en la espalda y una daga que llevaba en la cintura en su rostro se podía ver una expresión molesta en su rostro_**.-¡¿ESTAS LOCA KASUMI, ESA BOLA DE FUEGO PUDO HABERNOS MATADO A KIRTASH Y A MI?.-**_Dijo exasperado heindall a lo que su amigo solo asentía dándole razón al nórdico, pero la joven elfa oscura no iba a soportar eso y se los dio a entender_**.-pues se los tendrían bien merecido par de lerdos o se les a olvidado los 5 principios que rigen a la hermandad oscura y en especifico sobre lo de atacar a otro miembro de la familia.-**_Les dijo en un tono que no admitia replicas_**.-Pero si solo estábamos entrenando verdad kirtash.-**_ Dijo heindall sudando frio y nervioso al igual que kirtash_**. -Así es kasumi no debes enfadarte solo estábamos entrenando.-**_ Dijo kirtash, ya que sabía que si ambos hacían enojar a la elfa oscura terminaban achicharrados en un cráter humeante gracias a algún conjuro de destrucción que ella "gentilmente" les lanzaba. Pero ella no les creía ya que sabía que hacían eso para evitar su castigo pero como no se le antojaba hacer una escena solo les dijo_**.-Eso espero porque la próxima vez que los vea pelear usare mi hechizo de destrucción más potente para vaporizarlos, entendido.-**_ les dijo con una sonrisa dulce y un tono que no admitía replica y un aura oscura rodeándole que les provoco escalofríos a los dos chicos_**.-Si si tranquila kasumi nosotros no vamos a volver a pelear, no es verdad heindall.-**_Dijo kirtash nervioso viendo a heindall que estaba igual que el_**.-S-si kasumi no te preocupes no ves que ambos somos buenos amigos.-**_Dijo para abrazar por el hombro a kirtash en plan de buenos amigos y el otro al captar su idea rápidamente le copio el gesto_**.-ves no tienes que preocuparte por otra pelea entre nosotros.-**_le dijo kirtash a la elfa oscura pero ella al ver eso se molesto ya que sabía que no lo hacían sinceramente si no por temor a sus represalias si la hacían enfadar, pero luego se le ocurrió una mejor idea_**.- **__Quizás no dejen de pelear este par, pero sin duda van aprender una valiosa lección__**.-**_ Pensó con la misma sonrisa dulce pero con el aura oscura rodeándola con mas intensidad, hecho que provoco que sus dos compañeros tragasen grueso porque ellos ya sabían que no iban a salir bien parados de esta_**.-Pero como escarmiento deberán hacer ambos mis labores en el santuario por los próximos 3 meses o le diré a ocheeva de sus continuas peleas, de acuerdo.-**_ les dijo la elfa oscura con la misma sonrisa y el aura todavía rodeándola aunque por dentro solo se decía esto _**.-**__¡ja! Eso les enseñara a esos 2 a no creer que soy estúpida, kasumi eres la mejor.- _Una treta de ese tipo se la esperaban los chicos de parte de kasumi pero jamás se hubieran imaginado que los iba a extorsionar de esa forma, pero sabiendo que no tenían muchas alternativas accedieron al tiempo que aceptaban este pensamiento rondaba sus cabezas_**.-nos jodio.-**_mientras kasumi los veía sonriente.

/

Pero ignorado por los chicos, estaban siendo observados por un misterioso hombre, este andaba vestido con una gabardina negra hasta las rodillas con capucha y toda sopa era del mismo color que el de la gabardina, llevaba guante y botas de cuero negro y su rostro era cubierto por la capucha de la gabardina y unos lentes de sol de color azul oscuro, el encapuchado al ver a los chicos no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sádica surcara sus labios al tiempo que pensaba_**.-**__ Así que estos son los talentos que de los que lucien lachance me hablo__**.- **_Pensó mientras recordaba la reunión que tuvo hace unos días con el portavoz de la mano negra.

**Flashback**

Dos hombres estaban reunidos en uno de los recintos subterráneos de la hermandad oscura, uno de ellos era lucien lachance quien hiba vestido con la túnica que portaban todos los miembros de la mano negra y el otro era el hombre encapuchado que se quito la capucha del rostro y los lentes de sol mostrando asi su rostro, este era de facciones fuertes ojos grises y pelo negro que le llegaba hasta el cuello, por sus rasgos parecía tener unos 17 años su piel era pálida, este le comento a lucien_**.- Para que me has llamado lucien, porque para que un miembro de la mano negra deba reunirse con su silenciador debe ser un asunto o muy serio muy turbio.-**_Le dijo tranquilamente el joven al portavoz, Lucien solo sonrió y le respondió_**.- No al contrario mi estimado silenciador lo que te voy a pedir es algo un tanto especial.-**_ Le dijo él a su compañero, pero el joven solo lo vio con expresión confundida__y procedió a explicarse_**.- Lo que quiero que hagas es que vayas a cheydinhal y evalúes a los 3 prospectos que allí están siendo entrenados para ver si tienen lo necesario para pertenecer a esta familia.-**_Pero el silenciador al no estar muy convencido les dijo sus dudas_**.- Pero en ese caso no es mejor que lo haga algún miembro del santuario como ocheeva o a talaendril, además yo no he tratado nunca con esos chicos si acaso cuando eran más jóvenes, además yo ahora no puedo volver a ese santuario.-**_ esto último lo dijo prácticamente susurrando pero fue escuchado por lucien quien solo sonrió burlonamente al decirle_**.- ¿Problemas en el paraíso markus?.-**_ el joven solo bufo para luego responder_**.- Ni te imaginas, tengo como tres semanas que no le doy noticias mías, capaz que me asomo por allá y trata de rajarme la garganta mientras duermo, total tu sabes cómo es antoinetta cuando se molesta con alguien.- **_Lucien al ver la reacción de su amigo solo se rio en su cara y tras dejar de reírse le dijo a markus_**.- No puedo creerlo, tú markus black uno de los silenciadores de la hermandad oscura bajo las ordenes directas de la mano negra tiene miedo de lo que su novia puede hacerle por no darle noticias suyas por dos semanas.-**_ Markus solo le respondió molesto**.-**_** Ya te quiero ver yo a ti cuando le hagas algo así a mikoto capaz que te persigue hasta a el mismísimo noveno círculo infernal para hacerte pagar.-**_El rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación no le estaba gustando a lucien asi que decidió volver a lo importante_**.- Ninguno del santuario serviría, ya que los chicos y sus maestros subconscientemente se contendrían y no veríamos todo su potencial en batalla, además esto les puede servir de experiencia para cuando en un futuro deban enfrentarse a alguien que los supere en habilidad y experiencia, además ya me encargue de antoinetta le dije a ocheeva que le diera un contrato que la tendrá durante un tiempo ocupada en skyrim así que no te preocupes por eso, ah y otra cosa no los subestimes a ninguno de ellos porque podría costarte caro markus.-**_ le advirtió lucien a su compañero, pero markus solo se burlo y mientras se ponía sus lentes y se acomodaba la capucha le dijo_**.-No te preocupes no los subestimare pero si esperas que me emplee a fondo estas muy equivocado son solo aprendices, ni siquiera han obtenido el rango de homicidas asi que no deben ser muy peligrosos.-**_dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar, mientras tanto lucien solo tenía una expresión seria en su cara y negaba con la cabeza por la actitud del chico_**.-**__ El exceso de confianza de markus es peligroso, si sigue asi tarde o temprano va a morir, bueno esperemos que su ``reunión´´ con los chicos le enseñe algo de humildad ya que por algo fueron elegidos desde bebes por la madre noche para que pertenecieran a esta familia_**.- **lucien esbozo una sonrisa ante ese pensamiento para luego retirarse a cumplir sus otras obligaciones como oyente.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**-Bueno, hora de trabajar, veamos cómo reaccionan a las sorpresas.- **_Dijo el silenciador para posicionarse en una rama de un árbol cercano y empezar a concentrar su poder mágico en su brazo derecho hasta que creó una bola de fuego que lanzo directo a los chicos que a duras penas pudieron esquivar_**.-**__ tsk esto será demasiado fácil, si apenas pudieron esquivar ese hechizo de destrucción de rango B esta será una prueba muy corta__**.-**_ Pensó fríamente el silenciador antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Mientras tanto los chicos se recuperaban del ataque, Kasumi fue a ayudar a sus compañeros pero al fijarse que kirtash solo tenía unos raspones y morados fue ayudar a heindall que al parecer no había salido bien librado ya que por el golpe se había dislocado el hombro derecho asi que lo ayudo a acomodárselo una vez hecho cada uno desenvaino sus armas y se cubrieron las espaldas, los tres ya habían desenvainado sus armas, heindall y kirtash tomaron posiciones defensivas con sus espadas frente a ellos y kasumi apuntaba con su arco al frente de ella pendiente de cualquier amenaza que surgiera de allí.

_**-Sea quien sea es un profesional ya que desde que lanzo esa bola de fuego no se ha vuelto a sentir su presencia.-**_ Dijo kirtash a sus 2 compañeros a lo que la elfa oscura concentrando su magia en sus ojos, lo que provoco que la esclerotida de ellos cambiara de color a uno azul cielo y sus pupilas se volvieron de un color amarillo y rápidamente empezó a examinar el entorno que los rodeaba.

_**-No lo he podido localizar, puede que se haya ido o pueda desvanecer su pulso y su presencia mágica, pero no puedo localizarlo con el hechizo de rastreo.-**_Dijo fríamente Kasumi a lo que los demás chicos sonrieron en especial uno de pelo plateado.

_**-Bueno, si fuera fácil no sería divertido, no crees eso cerebro de serpiente.-**_ Le comento heindall a kirtash que solo había aumentado su sonrisa ante el comentario de su amigo.

_**-Solo espero que ese truco de desaparición no sea su único as porque si no esto será muy aburrido.-**_ Dijo él con una expresión sádica, pero en ese momento los tres sienten una presencia detrás de ellos.

El silenciador con un ágil movimiento se posición en el centro del circulo que habían formado los chicos para defenderse y procedió mandarlos a los tres a volar con una patada giratoria mientras les decía con un tono extremadamente burlón_**.-Por supuesto que no es mi único truco chicos así que espero no aburrirlos.-**_mientras los mandaba a volar con una patada y los estrellaba contra unos árboles al tiempo que reunía su magia en sus manos para lanzar su siguiente hechizo_**.-tempestad de llamas.-**_ Y de ellas salió una inmensa marea de fuego que fue directo a los chicos, quienes apenas pudieron esquivar el poderoso hechizo quedando sorprendidos del poder destructivo de aquel ataque, ya que una parte del bosque había quedado vuelta cenizas debido a las llamas.

_**-**__Increíble lanzo ese Poderoso hechizo de destrucción y no tiene muestra de fatiga sea quien sea, este sujeto es alguien peligroso__**.- **_Pensó kirtash al tiempo que aprovechando el humo provocado por el hechizo se re reunía con sus 2 compañeros para planificar una estrategia_**.-¿Están bien chicos?.-**_ les pegunto a sus dos compañeros quienes le respondieron afirmativamente, el solo sonrió y les dijo_**.-Bien porque tengo un plan que nos puede servir para vencer a ese sujeto.- **_Y así kirtash empezó a contarle a sus dos compañeros de que hiba ese plan.

Markus estaba en la mitad del claro alerta ante cualquier cosa fuera de lugar ya que aunque los chicos habían desaparecido su presencia al mínimo y se habían camuflajeado perfectamente con el entorno el sabia que lo estaban vigilando ya que por algo era un silenciador asi que solo se puso a esperar mientras que por su mente pasaban los siguientes pensamientos_**.-**__Sin duda son listos estos mocosos, saben que no pueden vencerme y por eso tratan de prepararme una emboscada, bueno veamos qué es lo mejor que pueden hacer__**.-**_pero en eso seis cuchillos arrojadizos fueron lanzados directamente hacia el_**.- **__Así que ya van a hacer su jugada__**.- **_pensó él mientras esquivaba los cuchillos con hábiles movimientos acrobáticos pero mientras hacía eso una lluvia de flechas y un poderoso hechizo de hielo fueron dirigidos hacia el simultáneamente desde ambos lados asi que dio un salto para esquivarlos_**.- Fiuu eso estuvo cerca.-**_Pero en eso se percata que detrás de el estaba heindall con su claymore desenfundada listo para cortarlo en dos_**.-¡TOMA ESTO BASTARDO!.-**_ Pero el silenciador hábilmente bloqueo el ataque del nórdico con su propia espada y aplicándole fuerza al ataque lo manda hacia el suelo, pero hiendall logra estabilizarse a tiempo para bloquear la estocada que le dio markus con su espada, la fuerza del ataque mello la claymore de heindall el cual aplicando toda su fuerza en su espada repelió al silenciador pero en eso kirtash sale de entre la maleza y ataca por la espalda_**.- ¡No te descuides en una pelea idiota!.-**_ le dijo el moreno a markus mientras le daba un corte vertical con su katana que fue bloqueado por una daga que saco de su manga izquierda_**.-¡NO ME SUBESTIMEN MOCOSOS DE MIERDA!.-**_ Les dijo totalmente furioso a los chicos pero kirtash sonriendo siniestramente le dijo**.- nosotros no te subestimamos.-**y en eso es apuñalado por la espalda por heindall con su espada quien también tenía la misma expresión que kirtash_**.- El que ha subestimado a sus enemigos fuiste tú.- **_el silenciador solo les dio una pada giratoria ambos que fue esquivada, al tiempo que se sacaba la claymore de su espalda pero apenas lo hizo rápidamente fue atacado por los tres chicos simultáneamente_**.- ¡ Y ES POR ESO QUE VAS A PERDER!.-**_ le dijeron los chicos tras atacarlo con su armas en un rápido movimiento, heindall con una espada corta, kasumi con su daga y kirtash con su katana y tras eso los tres se estaban a punto de ir de aquel claro cuando de la nada un poderoso instinto asesino rodea el lugar.

Decir que Markus estaba enojado era un eufemismo el estaba verdaderamente furioso por terminar en esa penosa situación pero al darse cuenta de que estos chicos lo habían dejado en este lamentable estado empezó a reírse desquiciadamente a lo que los tres chicos se voltearon a verlo con su armas preparadas para otra pelea pero el solo dejo de reírse y les dijo_**.-Ya tranquilos han pasado la prueba, bienvenidos a la hermandad oscura.- **_Eso dejo a los chicos en shock, pero rápidamente Kasumi haciendo uso de su inteligencia solo dijo_**.-eso tiene sentido, tus habilidades y movimientos son parecidos a los que nos enseñaron y no tienes pinta de bandido o mercenario.-**_ Ante ese análisis de su compañera ambos chicos asintieron pero heindall le pregunto a markus algo que no le cuadraba.

_**-¡Y si era una prueba porque nos atacaste a matar estúpido!.-**_ Le pregunto el chico al silenciador solo le dijo fríamente.

_**- En esta familia no puedes ser débil ya que si lo eres no vives mucho, ya que muchos contratos que nosotros realizamos se dan en condiciones de dificultad extrema, así que esta es una buena manera de saber si sirven para pertenecer a esta familia.- **_Ante esa respuesta los chicos entendieron el motivo del salvajismo que el mostro en esa pelea y así se dirigieron al santuario.

/

Una vez llegaron al santuario los chicos se sorprendieron al ver la fiesta que les habían preparado, mientras que markus se retiraba a su habitación a descansar ya que la pelea lo había dejado agotado sin fijarse que una joven rubia vestida con la armadura sudario lo andaba siguiendo con una mirada entre lujuriosa y sádica lo seguía_**.-**__De esta no te escapas Markus Te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando me dejan con las ganas y me ven la cara de tonta__**.- **_y con ese pensamiento se fue a la habitación del silenciador.

Eso fue visto por lucien lachance quien no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente ante lo que le esperaba markus_**.- **__Perdón amigo mío pero parece que por ``error´´ le dije a antoinetta que ibas a venir al santuario espero que me perdones por esa falta de discreción__**.- **_en eso se dirije hacia los chicos_**.-**__Bueno es hora de darle los regalos la los chicos__**.- **_Pensó el portavoz de la mano negra mientras se dirijia hacia los chicos.

Kirtash y sus amigos estaban hablando animadamente con otros miembros del santuario cuando llego lucien, estos al verlo se retiraron y dejaron a los chicos con el_**.- Bien hecho queridos hermanos al pasar esta prueba se han probado dignos de tener el privilegio para ser miembros de la hermandad oscura y por eso en nombre del padre terror sithis y la madre noche les hago entrega de estos obsequios.-**_ dijo mientras les daba a cada uno un arma, una ves hecho eso les dijo_**.-estas armas tienen diferentes habilidades por ejemplo la katana de kirtash se llama la garra de sithis y tiene la capacidad de conducir poder de la magia elemental y también el poder mágico en bruto en su hoja haciéndola un arma extremadamente letal en manos de un experto, La claymore de heindall se llama forcé edge y aparte de que está hecha de mitrilo tiene la capacidad de aumentar el poder de su portador y solo puede ser usada por su dueño ya que cualquier otro que la agarre es muerto por ella y por ultimo esta el arma de kasumi el arco de thanatos este arco tiene un encantamiento especial que hace que cualquier flecha que sea lanzada no falle ningún blanco en un radio de 200 metros, ahora disfruten su fiesta porque a partir de ahora empieza su nueva vida como miembros de esta familia.- **_les dijo para dejarlos y disfrutaran su fiesta ya que el sabia mejor que nadie que en esta familia momentos como este no son muy frecuentes.

/

**Tres días después en algún lugar de cydorill.**

En uno de los múltiples refugios de la hermandad oscura se estaban reuniendo los miembros de la mano negra, el oscuro y misterioso consejo que dirige todas las acciones de la hermandad oscura; este consejo era dirigido por un oyente que recibía las ordenes y contratos de la mismísima madre noche y 4 portavoces que se encargan que estas órdenes sean cumplidas y dirigían todos los santuarios de la hermandad oscura que estaban repartidos por todo tanriel, es por eso que el hecho que estuvieran prácticamente todos en un mismo lugar era un hecho increíble y que demostraba la gravedad del asunto a tratar todos ellos llevaban túnicas negras sobre sus armadura sudario y sus rostros eran tapados por las gruesas capuchas de sus túnicas en ese momento uno de los presentes en la reunión hablo con un tono frio y reptiliano por lo que se podía deducir que era un argoniano _**.-¿Cuándo piensa presentar Lucien a la reunión? Espero que el tenga una buena excusa para tardar en venir a la reunión.- **_

Pero en eso una de las figuras encapuchadas hablo y por su tono de voz se podía deducir que era una mujer_**.-Porque solo te quejas de lucien es que no te has dado cuenta que también falta aslan.-**_le dice señalando el otro asiento vacío, pero en ese momento decide hablar el de mayor rango con una voz fría y autoritaria.

_**-Dudo que aslan venga mikoto ya que el y la mayoría de los miembros de la hermandad que estaban en morrowind fueron asesinados por una fuerza desconocida.-**_ Pero el argoniano empleando su mismo tono comento_**.- lo más seguro fue que fueran los morag tong todos sabemos que a ellos no les gusta que trabajemos en morrowind y siempre han tratado de eliminar nuestras operaciones allí.-**_

Pero el líder solo le respondió_**.-No fueron los morag tongs, las heridas provocadas por las armas en los cadáveres de nuestros hermanos no corresponden a ningún arma que usen ellos, es mas no corresponden a ningún arma que sea utilizada aquí en tanriel zeshak así que tu debes saber lo que significa ¿verdad?.- **_ Ante esa revelación los otros dos miembros de la mano negra palidecieron ante las posibles implicaciones de ese hecho.

_**-Fue un ataque perpetrado por alguien del mundo exterior, Pero ¿Cómo? Las barreras que protegen a tanriel la aíslan tanto física como temporalmente del resto del mundo haciendo que prácticamente este en otra dimensión y solo la puerta la puede abrir otro habitante de este continente, a menos que, no es imposible.-**_ dijo mikoto perturbada por la información revelada ya que eso significaba que la hermandad oscura podría estar pasando la peor crisis en su historia.

_**-Pero eso no es lo más preocupante de la situación, lo más preocupante es que sabían la localización de nuestro principal santuario en morrowind y por la rapidez y precisión del ataque significa que los que lo hicieron tienen gente suya infiltrada en nuestra familia.- **_analizo fríamente zeshak.

_**-No debemos desesperarnos honorables hermanos de la mano negra, la hermandad oscura a lo largo de los siglos a enfrentado situaciones como esta y siempre ha salido victoriosa lo único diferente es que nuestro enemigo viene del mundo exterior y desea declararnos la guerra.-**_ Dijo lucien lachance quien había llegado en ese momento, para luego proseguir con sus palabras_**.- Así que si ellos quieren guerra vamos a darles guerra, hagamos que sus casas caigan encima de ellos, convirtamos sus ciudades en verdaderos infiernos de fuego y sangre y dejemos que sus cuerpos se apilen en las calles para que aprendan que ¡ con nosotros no se juega!.-**_ termino de decir lucien con una expresión extremadamente siniestra, mas el líder de la mano negra u oyente le dijo.

_**-Bonito discurso lucien pero espero que hallas tenidos mejores motivos para llegar tarde a la reunión que preparar un estúpido discurso.-**_ Le amonesto el oyente a lucien, mas este solo sonrio de medio lado y le respondió.

_**-Por supuesto que no honorable oyente en realidad estaba buscando información sobre quienes nos atacaron cuando di con alguien que podría ocupar el puesto de aslan como portavoz de la mano negra y creo que no me he equivocado con el.-**_Dijo lucien a los demás miembros de la mano negra, mas estos lo veían ligeramente interesados el anuncio del portavoz ya que lucien era muy bueno reclutando prodigios para la hermandad oscura por lo que el oyente le pregunto.

_**- Y quien podría ser ese individuo del que nos has hablado lucien, ya viene contigo para poder conocerlo y decidir si puede o no puede ocupar el antiguo puesto de aslan.-**_ Lucien solo le respondió señalando atrás de el.

_**-El único miembro del santuario de morrowind que aparte de aslan pudo darles pelea a los invasores mientras los demás miembros se iban tratando de salvaguardar los secretos que estaban en ese santuario, me refiero a William el silenciador de aslan.-**_Concluyo el portavoz, pero zeshak solo le dijo no muy convencido.

_**- No niego que el chico tiene talento y fidelidad más allá de toda duda al luchar contra un enemigo que podría haberlo matado, pero aun asi creo que es muy joven para este cargo ya que necesita mas experiencia para tener esta responsabilidad.-**_ Pero mikoto solo opino.

_**-Es cierto es joven pero ha demostrado una habilidad y fidelidad que no se ve muy a menudo y además es el que mejor conoce cómo funcionan las cosas en morrowind, así que digo que se le dé el puesto a el ya que es la mejor alternativa que tenemos.- **_Mas el oyente estaba en silencio como pensando las opciones, pero al final solo le dijo a lucien que trajera al chico para poder conocerlo mejor.

En eso lucien hace entrar al silenciador a la habitación este era un joven como de unos 20 años de pelo castaño oscuro hasta el cuello y rebelde, piel bronceada y ojos azul oscuro, vestía unos pantalones negros y su pecho estaba cubierto de vendas algunas de ellas manchadas de sangre y sobre su ojo izquierdo llevaba un parche_**.-¿Me ha llamado oyente, que necesita de mi?.-**_ pregunto el joven al líder de la mano negra, pero el anciano solo sonríe de medio lado y le dice.

_**-Hemos estado discutiendo sobre tu actuación durante el ataque al santuario de morrowind y hemos decidido darte el rango de portavoz, ya que has mostrado una habilidad y lealtad a nuestra familia que son admirables, así que dime tienes algo que decir chico.-**_ le interrogo el oyente a William este tenía una expresión sorprendida por la noticia pero rápidamente la cambio a una neutral para responderle.

_**-Me siento honrado por ser elegido para este cargo honorable oyente, asi que espero no decepcionarlo a usted ni la madre noche y al padre terror.-**_termino de hablar el ahora nuevo portavoz cuando el oyente le ihzo una señal a los otros miembros de la mano negra que ellos entendieron y todos se bajaron las capuchas de sus túnicas mostrando sus rostros, el del oyente era el rostro de un hombre de 60 años de pelo negro ligeramente canoso hasta los hombros y suelto de expresion severa y extremadamente fría al igual que sus ojos azules que parecían témpanos de hielo, el de mikoto era un rostro bonito de rasgos finos y pelo negro y liso hasta la media espalda de ojos color azabache, era una mujer hermosa y por sus rasgos uno podría calcularle unos 25 años y el ultimo era zeshak que aunque era como los demás argonianos con sus rasgos reptilianos destacaba por las cicatrices.

_**-Pues solo puedo decirte esto, yo viktor lachance oyente de la madre noche y líder de la hermandad oscura, a nombre de nuestro padre terror te doy el rango oficial de portavoz junto con la túnica que te reconoce como miembro de este concejo.-**_ le dijo viktor mientras mikoto le entregaba la túnica a William.

Asi durante las próximas horas viktor y los demás miembros de la mano negra le explicaron al nuevo portavoz sus obligaciones y responsabilidades como portavoz a la vez que le comunicaban los mayores secretos de la hermandad oscura, cuando esa reunión termino William junto a mikoto y zeshak se retiraron a cumplir sus obligaciones como portavoces dejando solos a lucien y viktor, en la que el primero le comunico los avances de kirtash en la hermandad oscura, el anciano oyente sonrio complacido para luego dirigirse a lucien.

_**-Me alegro de estos resultados, sin duda sithis no se equivoco cuando los eligió a ellos como unos de sus muchos hijos.-**_Dijo con una sonrisa complacida pero lucien solo le dijo un tanto mordaz.

_**-Pero sin dúdate alegra el resultado de kirtash verdad padre.-**_ Viktor solo engrandeció su sonrisa para luego responderle a lucien.

_**-Por supuesto que tengo que alegrarme después de todo soy se abuelo y debo enorgullecerme por sus logros.-**_ Pero lucien solo le dijo.

_**- Recuerda padre que ya no eres charlus potter, porque oficialmente el lleva 31 años muerto, ahora eres viktor lachance, Oyente de la hermandad oscura y líder del gremio de comerciantes.-**_ el anciano solo puso una expresión molesta y le dijo a su hijo.

_**-Lo se pero me hubiera gustado que Amelia me hubiese acompañado aquí a tanriel, ella junto a tu madre fueron mis dos grandes amores, y sin duda me hubiera gustado que james, tu hermano hubiera entrado en la hermandad oscura ya que asi hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para encargarse de tom riddle y sin duda hubiera sido otro portavoz como tu.-**_ Dijo el anciano con un tono de voz apagado como si ese tema fuera extremadamente doloroso para el.

Lucien solo asintió, el sabia que ese era un tema espinoso para su padre, pero antes de retirarse tenía que tratar un último tema ya que este era sin duda uno que lo afectaba a el y a sus planes, ya que el sabia que tarde o temprano podía suceder.

_**-Y que piensas hacer con el mago ese dumblendore y con la madre de kirtash ya que lo han estado buscando por cielo tierra, y ya deben estar imaginándose que esta aquí en tanriel.-**_ El semblante de viktor se endureció y con un tono extremadamente frio y amenazante le dijo a lucien.

_**-De dumblendore me encargare yo personalmente, ya que me debe una grande y sobre la madre de kirtash, bueno la he investigado y tiene mucho talento así que usaremos **_ _**a kirtash como motivación para que se nos una a su debido tiempo y si se niega simplemente nos desharemos de ella, ¿algo mas lucien?.-**_ le pregunto el hombre a su hijo.

_**-No mas nada padre con su permiso me retiro.-**_ Dijo lucien mientras se retiraba de aquel salón.

_**-**__Pronto dumblendore, me las pagaras por poner a Amelia en mi contra y evitar asi que me acompañasen a tanriel__**.-**_ ante ese pensamiento una sonrisa un tanto siniestra surco la cara del hombre quien se retiraba a cumplir sus obligaciones.

/

_**Y corte…**_

_**Notas del autor: Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero es que entre la universidad y la manera de plasmar las ideas que tenia me tarde, este capitulo fue mas que todo de relleno y para mostrar algunas de las habilidades de Harry/kirtash, para el próximo capitulo será la ida de Harry y compañía a reino unido y su inscripción a hogwarts junto a una que otra sorpresa, y no lo olviden review tanto positivos como negativos ya que de esa forma uno sabe en que areas mejorar.**_


	4. Capitulo 03

**Capitulo 03: Pesadillas y el mundo exterior**

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni The elder scrolls IV: Oblivion me pertenecen, así que no me fastidien con eso quieren.**

**Nota del Autor 01: Bueno este es el tercer capítulo de Hermandad, a partir de aquí es cuando empieza en si la trama del fic, junto a la aparición de tres personajes importantes en la trama del fic.**

En aquel lugar parecía haberse librado una gran batalla, ya que los cadáveres de los guerreros caídos se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista mientras que el fuego y la sangre le daban un toque siniestro y macabro a la escena como si hubiese sido sacada de alguna zona recóndita del infierno, allí en ese lugar lleno de muerte y destrucción se hallaban cuatro personas, dos mujeres en avanzado estado de gestación, una de ellas era de piel blanca, pelo negro hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos azules mientras que la otra era de piel ligeramente bronceada de pelo y ojos color castaño, el cabello de ella era rizado y le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, ambas miraban con preocupación a uno de los dos hombres que estaban en ese campo de muerte listos para combatir, este iba vestido con una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos llevaba unas botas de combate de color negro y su rostro era tapado por una capucha pero a través de ella se podía ver un par de ojos verdes con la iris rasgada que brillaban con luz propia, iba armado con 2 espadas, una espada occidental en su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda una katana con la hoja de color negro, el otro era un hombre pelirrojo de unos 25 años que iba armado con una oz, iba vestido con un traje de combate rojo con blanco**. (Es como el traje que usan los soldados elite replica de F.E.A.R.)** El estaba viendo con una expresión que mostraba a partes iguales locura y sadismo a su contrincante, cuando de improvisto ambos rivales se lanzaron al combate.

En ese momento una voz retumba por el lugar diciendo las siguientes palabras:

**Del continente olvidado**

**El hijo del vacío vendrá;**

**A su paso, la muerte**

**Le seguirá sesgando la vida de los justos y corruptos.**

**Y cuando la sangre de sus víctimas bañe la tierra**

**El heraldo de la destrucción vendrá trayendo con él los horrores del olvido,**

**Mas los hermanos de las tinieblas comandados por el hijo del vacio**

**Les harán frente en una guerra que destruirá todo lo que está debajo del cielo**

**Y de las ruinas del viejo mundo el vencedor creara un nuevo orden **

**Que traerá una nueva era de Prosperidad o Caos para todas las razas de la creación.**

**/**

En ese momento Pansy Parkinson despertó en su habitación cubierta de sudor frio y una expresión de terror absoluto en el rostro mientras pensaba_**.-**__Que sueño más extraño, parecía tan real que por un momento creí que lo estaba viviendo en carne propia, será mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana hablare con mis padres sobre ese extraño sueño__**.- **_Pensó la chica antes de tratarse de volverse a dormir.

_**/**_

Simultáneamente en un suburbio de Londres Hermione Granger despertaba en las mismas condiciones que Pansy, en ese momento entran sus padres y preocupados le preguntaron_**.-Hermione que ha pasado te escuchamos gritar y vinimos a ver que te pasaba.-**_Le dijeron sus padres y la chica llorando les dice.

_**-Fue horrible; el fuego, la sangre y los muertos, esos hombre luchando a muerte y aquella voz hablando sobre la muerte o salvación del mundo.-**_Los Granger se preocuparon al ver a su hija en ese estado ya que ella era alguien muy seria y racional para su edad, así que para que un sueño la haya dejado en ese estado debió haber sido uno verdaderamente horrible así que hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para tranquilizarla.

_**-Tranquila Hermione solo fue una pesadilla no ha pasado nada solo fue un sueño.-**_Le dijo su padre a ella y poco a poco la chica empezó a tranquilizarse mientras que sus padres se quedaron con ella hasta que se durmió.

Aunque ignorado por ambas chicas ese sueño era en realidad una profecía que no solo cambiaria sus vidas para siempre sino también el destino del mundo.

_**/**_

Mientras tanto en Tanriel, en el distrito Waterfront de la Ciudad Imperial en una habitación de un motel barato Kirtash se estaba preparando para su primer encargo como miembro oficial de la Hermandad Oscura; Matar al capitán pirata James Morgan, y como este al ser su primer encargo no tenia bonificación significaba que el podía matar a su objetivo de la forma que quisiese, y también a los que lo acompañen, asi que el se escabullo por la ventana de su habitación y se posiciono en un tejado en el que podía vigilar el barco del pirata y espero el momento propicio para atacar.

**Más tarde esa noche.**

Kirtash decidió que era el momento perfecto para atacar así que activando el hechizo de ojo nocturno se empezó a mover mientras que sus ojos iban cambiando de color de un verde brillante a un antinatural violeta y empezaba a ver todo de un color azul claro_**.-Bueno manos a la obra.-**_ murmuro él para sí mismo mientras sacaba dos cuchillos y se los arrojaba a los centinela que cuidaban la entrada del barco clavándoselos en la cabeza y matándolos en el acto cayendo sus cuerpos al agua, rápidamente el se infiltra en la cubierta del barco y ve a dos guardias patrullando, rápidamente el desenfunda su katana y saca otro cuchillo y rápidamente corta en dos al pirata que tiene más cerca provocando que un gran chorro de sangre salga del torso del cadáver que empapa a kirtash y en ese momento el otro guardia se da cuenta de la presencia del homicida y trata de dar la alarma.

_**-¡A SUS PUESTOS TENEMOS UN INTRUSO EN CUBI…!.-**_Pero el guardia no puede terminar de dar la alarma ya que dos cuchillos de kirtash se clavan en su garganta y cabeza.

_**-Mierda ahora tendré que pelear de frente.-**_Kirtash solo sonríe siniestramente ante la idea_**.-Bueno así será más divertido ya que esto estaba resultando demasiado fácil.-**_Dijo el joven miembro de la hermandad oscura a nadie en particular cuando llegan a cubierta los últimos miembros supervivientes de la tripulación.

_**-¡Ahí esta rodéenlo!.-**_Dijo uno de los piratas para luego rodear a kirtash y desenfundaban sus espadas, el homicida solo pasa su mano izquierda por la hoja de su katana mientras murmura una sola palabra.

_**-Ignis- **_Tras decir esa palabra las runas que estaban en la hoja de la katana se vuelven de un brillante color rojo y es en ese momento cuando los piratas atacan a kirtash y el bloquea sus espadas con la hoja de su katana en ese momento los piratas se dan cuenta de algo; la katana de kirtash les estaba derritiendo las hojas de sus espadas ellos tratan de alejarse pero en ese momento el homicida parte las hojas de sus espadas y los mata con un rápido corte de su katana, luego el se encamina hacia el camarote del capitán cuando un pirata de improvisto se le lanza al ataque, pero el lo esquiva y lo mata lanzándole una bola de fuego en la cabeza explotándosela_**-Bueno eso fue divertido, pero ahora es tiempo de terminar esto-**_dijo el chico para luego ver su katana y agitarla mientras pronunciaba el conjuro para pagarla_** -delere-**_ las runas de su espada dejaron de brillar y el se infiltro en el camarote del capitán.

_**-Ya sé que estas aquí asesino, así que da la cara.-**_ Dijo el capitán pirata Morgan a nadie en particular, en eso sale de las sombras de su camarote un chico de unos 11 años vestido con la armadura sudario y una máscara tapándole la mitad de la cara armado con una katana de color negro.

_**-Así que uno de los perros de la hermandad oscura es el que ha masacrado a mi tripulación, aunque solo eres un niño se ve que eres peligroso así que no creas que te voy a subestimar mocoso.-**_ Le dijo el pirata a kirtash mientras desenvainaba su espada y tomaba una posición de combate.

Kirtash solo sonrió mientras que en su mano izquierda empezaba a brotar un liquido de color verdoso y la pasaba por la hoja de su katana para luego decirle con un tono de voz extremadamente burlón al capitán pirata_**.-Mas te vale viejo porque las mierdas que tenías como tripulación lo hicieron y terminaron siendo comida para los gusanos.-**_Morgan al escuchar la forma en la que kirtash hablo sobre su tripulación se lanzo contra el chico, el solo sonrió ya que este contrato iba a ser fácil y rápido así que se lanzo contra el pirata y en un rápido movimiento tanto Morgan como Kirtash chocan sus espadas y ambos quedan en extremos opuestos del camarote, kirtash con su katana levantada hacia arriba y Morgan con su espada frente a él, en ese momento la capucha d kirtash cae al suelo y el guarda su katana mientras que del pecho de Morgan sale un gran chorro de sangre y su brazo derecho se desprenda de él hasta la altura del codo provocando que de ahí también empiece a perder sangre mientras cae al piso en ese momento kirtash se voltea y Morgan ve en el rostro del chico a pesar de la máscara una gran sonrisa sádica mientras que los ojos verdes con la pupila rasgada del chico se podía ver un brillo depredador en ellos_**.-¿Que eres?.-**_El chico solo sonríe y le dice indiferente.

_**-Soy alguien complicado, y además no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un hombre muerto así que adiós.-**_ le dijo el chico al pirata mientras salía de aquella habitación total el veneno que tenia la hoja de su katana lo mataría en los próximos minutos pudriendo sus órganos y sangre.

Luego kirtash reviso la bodega del barco donde consigue un huevo de shek y pensando que le puede ser útil se lo lleva junto con todo lo de valor del barco para luego salir de el y tras prenderle fuego cortarle las amarras dejando que la corriente se lo lleve.

**Tres días después**

Kirtash estaba en un almacén en el muelle de la ciudad de Anvil junto a otros miembros de la hermandad oscura de todas partes de Tanriel que habían sido como el convocados en ese lugar por ordenes de las mismísima Madre Noche, pero de todos modos el ya se estaba aburriendo ya que el aunque era miembro de esta familia desde que podía recordar, aun no había aprendido una de las principales cualidades que distinguían a los miembros de la Hermandad Oscura; la paciencia ya que aunque el podía acechar durante horas a su objetivo para conseguir el mejor chance para matarlo en el resto de las cosas el no la tenía para nada lo que le provocaba crear escenas como esta.

_**-¡Maldición cuando van a venir a decirnos qué coño hacemos aquí!-**_dijo Kirtash fastidiado cuando siente que le dan un golpe en la cabeza y cuando se va a voltear a reclamar a quien lo golpeo ve que fue Markus quien lo mira con una expresión fastidiada.

_**-Demonios Kirtash estás haciendo quedar en ridículo al santuario de Cheydinhal-**_Le dijo el silenciador a un apenado Kirtash.

_**-Lo siento Markus no volverá a pasar.-**_Le dijo el chico arrepentido, el silenciador lo miro y al ver su semblante se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado duro con Kirtash, ya que el aun era un niño y apenas había sido iniciado en la familia, además el tampoco podía hablar mucho ya que aunque él estaba en uno de los escalones mas altos de la familia también era muy joven y sabia que si quería convertirse en oyente debía aprender muchas cosas.

_**-Bueno tranquilo, pero espero que no vuelvas a cometer ese mismo error kirtash, ademas por si te interesa ya va a empezar la reunión ya vas a saber el motivo de esta, aunque yo tengo una idea del porque de esta reunión y antes que me la preguntes no te la voy a decir ya que esos son asuntos de la mano negra –**_Le dijo Markus a un molesto Kirtash cuando en ese momento llegan los miembros de la mano negra y todos los asesinos presentes se arrodillan y los saludan.

_**-¡Honorables miembros de la mano negra los saludamos!-**_ Los miembros de la mano negra devuelven el saludo y el oyente se dispuso a decirles el motivo de la reunión.

_**-Hermanos los hemos reunido hoy aquí para darles un aviso importante; gracias a que en los ultimos años las relaciones entre Tanriel y el mundo exterior se han creado y fortalecido gracias a las gestiones del Emperador Uriel Septim y su hijo el Embajador Martin Septim Nuestro padre terror y la madre noche han visto el momento oportuno para crear un nuevo santuario en esas tierras desconocidas y ustedes han sido elegidos para ser los primeros miembros de ese santuario y que gracias a ustedes todos en esas tierras ¡Aclamen el Nombre de Sithis!-**_Todos los miembros de la hermandad oscuras allí presentes lo ovacionaron y el anciano portavoz sonrió siniestramente tras de su túnica, ya que los planes trazados por el padre terror y la madre noche hace siglos se estaban por llevar a cabo y el estaba un paso mas cerca de su anhelada venganza.

_**/**_

**Una semana después en algún lugar de Reino Unido.**

Los miembros de la hermandad oscura se habían establecido en un viejo castillo que Markus había comprado en el sudeste de Inglaterra y aunque aun no estaba en funcionamiento pronto lo estaría ya que las protecciones mágicas estaban en funcionamiento y solo faltaba empezar a reclutar miembros y realizar un gran encargo para darse a conocer, aunque eso no le interesaba al chico pelinegro que estaba acostado en una cama en una de las muchas habitaciones del nuevo santuario con la única compañía de una extraña serpiente de color blanco y ojos azules y con dos alas en su lomo.

_**-¿Estas seguro de esto Kirtash? Esto puede ser peligroso- **_ le dijo la serpiente al chico, este solo se levanto y se puso a terminar de ordenar sus cosas y le respondió al reptil con un tono de voz extremadamente serio hablando parsel.

_**-Si estoy seguro Cuberius, además Markus y Lucien me han ayudado a crear una poderosa barrera mental para evitar que alguien me lea la mente, además para evitar mayores problemas tute vienes conmigo a ese colegio-**_El shek parecía no muy conforme pero al final accedió con una condición.

_**-Está bien iré contigo pero con una condición; te acompañare en todo momento ya que eres tan idiota que de seguro te meterás en problemas a cada rato-**_ A Kirtash se le hincho una vena en la frente por la forma en la que Cuberius se refirió a el, pero el sabia que esa era la forma en la que su compañero viperino demostraba su preocupación por el

_**-Está bien Cuberios pero preparate que nos vamos a comprar lo necesario para ir a ese dichoso colegio-**_ Le dijo al Shek mientras le extendia la mano para que el se enrollara en su brazo.

_**/ **_

Mientras tanto en un apartamento en Londres Lily Potter lloraba por Primera vez en mas de diez años de alegría ya que el amuleto que le dio Dumbledore le estaba mostrando el estatus y localización de su Desaparecido hijo; Vivo y en Reino Unido.

_**/**_

**Notas de autor 02: ha sido un tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia verdad, pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo de hermandad y ya he decidido la pareja será HarryxHarem y las que lo integraran serán: Hermione, Pansy, Tonks, Bellatrix, Lily Potter, Cho Chang y Susan Bones, si ustedes quieren que haya otra chica en el harem solo díganlo hasta pronto.**


End file.
